Blue Green
by ellowyntinuviel
Summary: Cordelia has everything except the one things she wants the most. Post-finale Misty/Cordelia fic.


**[Misty/Cordelia; major spoilers for the Coven finale]**

* * *

Cordelia's world opens up, it expands and fills with light and possibility everywhere all at once. She understands Fiona now more than ever, the temptation of power. Anything she could want or imagine is right in front of her (and behind her and all around her). All she has to do is reach out and take it.

She can see what she wants, finally. After what seems a lifetime of blindness, Cordelia can see the truth of her desires. They are right there, flashing across her universe the way electricity moves through water - certain but unpredictable. So she reaches out, lets her fingers play in other worlds, and returns each time empty handed.

Cordelia has every power she can imagine except the one she wants the most.

She can't bring Misty back.

It's not for lack of trying. She reaches across worlds, dances through universes of the living and the death. She crosses into realities that have existed, exist, will exist. Cordelia lingers in purgatories she has no business being in, even as the Supreme.

They are blue green. All of them. Water trickles down invisible walls, pools in imaginary corners where planes cross over one another. It is always blue green, colors gloriously reflecting everywhere.

Everything changes on a Tuesday, another day spent walking in worlds she doesn't understand. She spends her days recruiting and settles in for an evening of exploration.

Cordelia closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and reaches out in her mind, searching for tendrils of light and magic into new domains. She crosses into a world where everything is washed out, a world with almost no color, devoid of anything natural.

She blinks and focuses. There are children everywhere, small ones with cruel eyes that look right through her before turning back to the middle of the room. A grey-haired man stands next to a woman, forcing her hand at something Cordelia can't see. The woman screams and Cordelia swallows thickly.

The woman is draped in black, long soft curls flowing down her back, a shawl across her shoulders. Her form is familiar.

The woman screams again and Cordelia inhales, calming herself. Is this it? Could it be so easy?

The loop restarts.

"Misty?"

She is ignored. A few of the children glare at her but they say nothing.

Cordelia steps forward, moves closer to the action, hears the cries and pleas of the woman before her. "Misty," she says again, stronger this time.

She gathers herself again. Cordelia is the Supreme and so it should be in all worlds - the living, the dead, and everywhere in between. And so it shall be.

"Misty," Cordelia repeats, reaching into the minds of the children and silencing them, setting them to their own school tasks. She reaches into the mind of the teacher and urges him toward his desk. They are not real people and so their minds bend easily to her will.

The loop breaks. The universe stretches taut and then releases. The woman shakes her head.

"I don't wanna do it," the woman says. Misty says. "Please," she says, voice breaking.

"Turn around, Misty," Cordelia orders, voice firm. Misty doesn't move immediately, still in shock. Eternities in hell are endless and repeating and a broken cycle shocks the system. Cordelia knows this and she passes the knowledge in her mind to Misty.

Misty rises on unsteady feet, finally, and Cordelia releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She wants so badly to reach out. She has been searching for so long, has dedicated half of her life to the coven and the other to finding Misty Day.

"I found you," Cordelia says. Her voice shakes, the remnant of a lifetime spent insecure and uncertain.

Misty turns around, wiping at the tears on her cheeks with bloody hands. "Cordelia? It's really you?"

Cordelia nods, a small smile on her face. Misty always had that effect on her; Misty always made her smile. "Yes," she says gently, holding out a hand. "It's really me."

Misty reaches out carefully, her hands shaking from lifetimes gripping a scalpel. Cordelia remembers the first time Misty took her hand, the first they met, the first time she saw completely into another person and wasn't disgusted by what she found there.

"Are you my hell now?" Misty wonders. "Because I don't want that. I like you too much."

Cordelia shakes her head and grasps Misty's hand, finally, her fingers gentle. Misty closes her eyes and Cordelia sends every thought and notion of calm that she can think of to the other woman - the first flowers that bloom after a long winter, the sound of rainfall on a tin roof in the middle of a hot summer day, the color of the sky and the color of the ocean (blue green, of course), the feeling invoked by Misty's favorite Stevie Nicks songs (love, loss, and love again).

Misty opens her eyes and looks at Cordelia again, this time with clarity. "You're gonna take me home now, aren't you?" she asks.

Cordelia can't help but smile again and this time, Misty smiles back. It is a welcome sight. "Yes, I'm here to take you home," she answers.

Cordelia's world opens up again, reveals new possibilities to her, and expands into something it should have been all along - a world with Misty Day.


End file.
